Gamora and her Team
by AntisocialWizard
Summary: Ever since the Guardians saved Xandar, life on the Milan seems a whole lot less exciting. Nobody currently trying to destroy planets, only a few people out to kill them... It didn't take long for them to start getting on each other's nerves. Luckily Gamora has her own ways to keep busy.
Rocket

It had been a few months since the Guardians had stopped Ronan and saved the universe, and Gamora was getting bored quickly. They had found little work aside from Rocket's bounties which they then discussed as a group (some of the bounties were pretty shady).

Drax had broken several laws, which they managed to escape from. But so far, nobody had gotten their spine removed. After one disastrous night, however. Peter was forced to hide all of his alcohol in a vain attempt to keep Drax from getting them arrested. Again.

Groot had outgrown his pot and was now about 4 feet tall. His features had grown more developed and he was getting around on his own. He mostly kept to himself, sometimes dancing when Peter had music going and he thought nobody was watching, and starting his own garden in the storage bay down below.

Peter had played his second album far too much for anyone's liking, and they had all threatened him at some point about it. He was just as stubborn, obtuse, and childish as ever. But as much as he loved the restored Milano, it was swiftly getting dirty and Gamora had taken some of her extra time to clean the important parts and remind Peter to pick up after himself (usually followed by a drawn knife and several minutes' worth of yelling at each other.)

Rocket was the hardest to control, between his deep desire to collect bounties and blow up moons and his habit of taking apart the nearest object to make some sort of weapon. So far, Gamora had confiscated 4 bombs, 2 half-finished guns, and several magazines of banned rounds (hidden everywhere from his bunk, to Groot's garden, to inside his suit). He had had explored every inch of their ship, and could go places he wasn't supposed to be, such as everyone else's bunks.

That was where Gamora found him one day, rooting through her storage compartment. She walked up behind him and grabbed him by the back of the neck. "ROCKET! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN M…. Why do you have those?" she asked angrily, staring at the pair of revealing black lace panties he was holding. He mumbled an excuse and she swung him around, pushing his tiny body against the wall. "Tell me, rodent!" She looked around, realizing how many of her rather risqué undergarments he had found.

Rocket chuckled as much as he could with his suit around his neck, "Really? Lace?"

Gamora yanked them out of his paw, tossing him across the room where he landed with a grunt, got to his feet and brushed himself off. "If I ever catch you going through my things again, I will skin you and have Drax cook you. Now get out!"

He took a few steps out the doorway, then turned back to her grinning like an idiot. "I would have expected something more appro-"

Gamora hit the door panel and it hissed closed. She groaned and walked back across the cabin, picking up her underwear as she went and stuffing it back into her compartment. "I should have known he'd get in here eventually," she grumbled to herself. Gamora straightened up and walked over to her bunk, throwing herself down with an exasperated sigh. Her mind starting wandering, wondering how she had managed to become friends with a team of perverts like Rocket. But as much as she hated to admit it, she was slightly turned on by what he had found. She knew the next time she wore that outfit with the short skirt, he would try to catch a glimpse. Whether it would be when she sat down and crossed her legs or when she was sparring with Peter, she wasn't sure, but she knew that Rocket would do anything to see her wearing those. Her hand slid slowly down her abs towards the waistline of her tight leather pants, her imagination starting to run wild. Gamora had been with a few men, but it had been to get information or complete a mission, not her own pleasure. Still, she had enjoyed it enough to want it with someone who didn't smell like the criminal underworld. She undid her pants and smiled slightly to herself.

Meanwhile, Rocket had gone back to fixing the blaster he had hidden under Groot's garden. It was one of 3 that Gamora hadn't yet taken away from him and he was trying to keep it that way. But after a couple minutes of tinkering, dropping the trigger mechanism and banging his head on a control switch, he gave up. He wasn't in the mood to make this stupid gun work right now. He thought back to his findings in Gamora's room and grinned. "There is that vent on the opposite wall…" he smirked, hid the blaster, and quietly scurried into the nearest vent.

By this time, Gamora had become excited and had undone the zipper of her black top, slipping one hand inside to gently rub one quickly hardening, dark green nipple. She sighed in pleasure and with her other hand, pushed her pants down to her thighs. Her dark blue, low cut, lacy panties came into view and she moved her hand between her athletic thighs. She knew it was a bad time and Peter would most likely be waking up soon but she couldn't resist. It had been too long since Gamora had any kind of release and she was pent up. She needed this. Her hand crept beneath the waistband of her panties and she groaned quietly as she felt how wet she really was. Both hand moving in slow circles, her breath quickening, she slipped one finger inside and bit her lip to keep quiet.

Rocket, concealed behind the duct cover on the wall just above the door, was stunned by what he saw. He knew like anybody else, Gamora had urges and desires too. He had simply assumed she'd kill someone to take the edge off. He crawled as close to the vent as possible, all plans of stealing a pair of Gamora's underwear swept from his mind. Rocket couldn't believe his luck as she continued to pleasure herself, her top and pants now gone and her hands moving faster than before. The crotch area of his suit was beginning to feel tight and he smirked as her moans gradually got louder.

Gamora was getting closer with every passing minute and she tried to stay quiet, but it felt too good. She added a second finger and pinched her nipples, the tiny bit of pain only serving to turn her on even more. But even as much as she was getting into it, her training and enhanced hearing didn't fail her. She was just about to slip her panties down her legs when she heard the slight scuffling coming from the air duct above the door. In an instant Gamora was alert, out of her bed, and across the room. Her perfectly sized breasts bounced a bit as she ripped the panel covering away from the wall and managed to grab Rocket by the tail.

"HEY DON'T YOU FUCKIN' DARE!" Rocket yelled as she dragged him out and held him up, still hanging by his tail. "That hurts like hell, ya know!" He tried to twist around but Gamora slammed him against the wall for the second time today. The only difference was he now had an incredible, albeit reversed, view of a topless green female. His eyes moved from her perky nipples down to her flat stomach and racy panties.

Gamora's face was inches from his own, and she hissed, "I swear by everything that you hold dear that I will get you for this. Nobody has _ever_ seen me like this before and if you _ever_ even think of this again, I will tear this ship apart and find every weapon you have ever hidden, then I will use them on you one by one. Got it?" Gamora looked him up and down and noticed a long thin bulge in his suit. "Damnit Rocket, I told you not to use banned rounds!" Still holding Rocket to the wall by his now aching tail, she undid his zipper, reached into his suit, and froze.

Rocket gave that mischievous little grin of his. "That ain't a magazine, sweetheart."

Gamora squeezed his tail and he yelped. Her hand had most definitely not closed around a magazine, but rather something round, long, and a different kind of hard. She knew immediately that it was the stiff cock of her upside-down teammate. In the space of a few seconds, her anger had dissipated and her desire had returned. She knew with every sensible part of her mind that this was wrong in every way, but for once she didn't want to be logical. She wanted to do things to this small, horny fur ball that she had never done before. Gamora let go of his member and looked him in the eyes and Rocket could see that something had changed. She put him down and grinned ever so slightly. "Or I could do something that would… convince you not to talk."

Rocket swayed for a second, the excess blood leaving his head making him feel a little dizzy. He realllyyy hoped Gamora meant what he thought she meant, but he couldn't be sure. If this was a trick, he'd be in considerable pain for a very long time. "Yeah? What's gonna stop me from saying anything?" He leaned against the wall and crossed his furry arms, trying to look indifferent.

Gamora smirked and turned her back to him. She sauntered slowly back to her bed, swaying her hips more than normal and giving Rocket the sexy over-the-shoulder look that she had perfected to seduce almost any male. She crawled onto her mattress, wiggling her ass at him once more. Rocket could only stare. It was the first time Gamora had ever seen him speechless and she smiled.

Rocket finally snapped out of his stupor and rushed over to her, jumping up onto her bed where she had turned to face him. The sight before him was as agreeable, if not more, as electrocuting Quill the day they met. His zipper already undone, his shaft was now completely hard and the suit was painfully tight. He adjusted the straps to give Gamora easier access and she looked at him questioningly. Only then did she remember what Peter had told her about what lay beneath his suit and how Rocket felt about his own body.

Without mentioning anything about the rest of his anatomy, Gamora smiled as she reached into his suit once again. Her slender hands grasped his rock hard member, squeezed it, and pulled it out. She was surprised at what she saw. As twisted as Rocket's creator may have been, they had undoubtedly given him the equipment he needed. His cock was almost 5 inches long and thick; impressive for the undersized animal in front of her. It wasn't human, but whatever he had down here before had certainly been enhanced and it was an improvement over the few cocks she had seen. Gamora smirked at the thought that his creator was probably female. She smiled and laid down on her back. She motioned for Rocket to stand next to her head as she propped herself up on one elbow and took him into her mouth. Her tongue circled his tip, teasing him.

Rocket was still in a bit of a daze, half dreading that this was all a dream. He felt unexpected pressure and looked down to see Gamora slide him out of her mouth with a pop, look up at him, and wrap her lips around his cock once more. She began to bob her head up and down, earning a groan from Rocket. She wrapped her hand around the base and her head came to a stop. Gamora stroked his length, focusing on licking and sucking his tip. Rocket had played with himself before, but that didn't even come close to what he was feeling right now. The warmth, her tongue and the pressure it was putting on him, and most of all the eyes of the almost naked assassin in front of him, filled with lust.

Gamora couldn't believe what she was doing. She went back to moving her head up and down Rocket's thick shaft, steadily getting faster. Unable to control herself any longer, she pulled her feet up and slid her underwear off completely. She pushed two fingers into her bare pussy and began to finger herself in earnest. The resulting moans sent vibrations into Rocket's cock, pushing them both closer and closer to the edge.

His hips keeping time with Gamora, Rocket could feel himself getting close. As Gamora fit more and more of his cock into her mouth, it was getting incredibly hard to hold back. He put his paws on her head to push her deeper but only succeeded in making her pull away. "If you want to keep your cock attached, you won't touch me again. I will not hesitate … to…. stop, if I h-have to…" Gamora moaned, finger fucking herself harder with every word. She bobbed her head as fast as she could on Rocket's pulsing shaft, her tits bouncing with the movement. Sher moaned again and again, muffled by her mouthful of cock.

Rocket, keeping to her words, sped up the rhythm of his hips. He thrust his member all the way into Gamora's mouth, then back until it almost popped out. He did this in time to her moans, smirking as she glared up at him. Within a minute of this, Gamora gave out a high pitched moan that could most likely be heard throughout most of the ship. At the moment, however, neither Rocket nor Gamora gave a damn. She tensed as her climax hit and her fingers became a blur. The only thing that mattered to either of them right now was pleasure. Rocket, unable to help himself, pushed Gamora deeper. She was far too turned on to care and sucked his cock with gusto, her black and red hair held up by Rocket. She moaned again and again as the movement of her fingers continued.

Rocket tensed, growling slightly. His stiff member twitched and he came, shooting into Gamora's throat and mouth as he let go of her head. To her credit, the assassin didn't pull away until he had finished, a few drops of cum trickling down her lip. She swallowed, quite enjoying the taste. She looked up at him, grinned, and slowly, sensually, licked his softening cock clean before wiping her lip. "Well? Satisfied?"

The raccoon grinned and gave a rough chuckle.

"Hell yeah… Where did you learn that?"

Gamora smiled. She found her panties, stepping into them and bending over in front of Rocket. He grinned, putting his cock back into his suit. He zipped it up and reached for her ass. However, Gamora straightened up and put her pants on as well, her expression returning to her normal glare.

"Like I said, you will never mention this to anyone, rodent. If you do… I will know." Picking up her leather top and putting it on, she walked to the door.

Rocket jumped down and walked out. He stopped in the doorway, turning around.

"So, is this a one-time offer?" He chuckled again, a mischievous look appearing on his furry face. Gamora gave the smallest smirk, then the door hissed shut. She bit her lip as she went up to relieve Peter of watch duty, more dirty ideas staring to form.


End file.
